This invention relates to a process for producing cerium activated yttrium gallium aluminate CRT phosphor which involves using a specific type of aluminum hydroxide as one of the starting materials. The aluminum hydroxide is unmilled and has a specific relatively small starting particle size. Use of this type of aluminum hydroxide according to the conditions of the present invention even with one firing results in higher brightness in the phosphor over phosphors produced using unmilled aluminum hydroxide of higher particle size as a starting material, with two firings.
Cerium activated yttrium gallium aluminate phosphor is a yellow-green luminescent material with a short persistance under CRT excitation. This material is used in a flying-spot scanner tube. Under these applications a high CRT luminescence efficiency and a small particle size is desired.